


Merry Rickmas

by Antigonesev



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antigonesev/pseuds/Antigonesev
Summary: It's Christmas as usual at the Dixon house until Uncle Jesse comes bearing a present for Rick and Daryl.





	Merry Rickmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stormfrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormfrost/gifts).



On the first day of Rickmas, Rick’s true love woke up next to him and gave him a good morning kiss. Daryl and Rick had been up all night cavorting in bed, trying out a new candy cane swizzler that Daryl had found in the candy store when taking Judith down to see Santa Claus. That night was their last night for any extreme fun, because the cockblockers were coming to town. 

 

_ Merle and Jesse.  _

 

Daryl loved his brothers, but they could be hell, especially around the holidays, now that they had found Jesse. Last christmas had been their first christmas together, and it had proven to be quite interesting when Merle and Jesse had gotten drunk and ended up doing donuts in the empty lot next to Aaron and Eric’s across the street. Thankfully, the two had been out of town visiting Aaron’s mother for Christmas and they had time to repair any damage the two idiots had wrought on the property. 

 

“Dumb and Dumber call yet?” Daryl asked, as the smell of pancakes filled the air. Judy shrieked a girlish shriek as she ran away from Carl, who was threatening his younger sister with all kinds of germs to make her sick, so she would miss the christmas party at her elementary school, where their Aunt Carol had promised to bring cookies for the class. She and Merle were due to pick up Judith and bring her home after school today, marking the beginning of the festivities, or the twelve days of Rickmas, the brothers had started calling it… or the twelve days of Dick-mas, as Daryl had coined once in jest, and shown Rick exactly how he had come up with the idea, giving him an impromptu blow-job in Merle and Carol’s guest room while everyone played football outside. 

 

“No, but I’m pretty sure they’ll show up sometime today and then every day for the rest of the holidays. Jesse’s driving down from Alexandria, said something about a present for Judith.” Rick said with a shrug as he set the table, calling Judy and Carl down for their nice breakfast that Daryl had made for everybody. 

 

“Daddy, Aunt Carol’s making cookies for the class, we’re gonna bring home the cookies we made in class, and she even said we could make cookies HERE! She’d let me help!” Judith said as she bounced up and down in her seat, taking huge bites out of her syrup-laden waffle. Carl looked on with a slight wide-eyed look of disgust on his face at the syrup dribbling down Judy’s chin. Rick eyed Judy with a slight curl to his lip and handed her a napkin, a silent hint that Judy needed to tidy up. 

 

“Yes, I know that, Judy. It oughta be a fun day.” Daryl said with a grin as he sat down at the table, winking at Rick from his position between the children. “Last day at home all lonely without Judy to keep me company, huh? I guess I won’t have my little asskicker helping me with all those cars waitin’ to be fixed.”

 

“Poppa, you know Daddy has the day off and he can help. I heard you talking last night.” Judy said with an annoyed shake of her head. “You kept going on and on about it. I almost couldn’t sleep.” the girl grumbled as she wiped the syrup off of her chin and guzzled down milk. “And I was so happy when Daddy made Poppa be quiet.”

 

Daryl nearly gagged on his milk, while Rick blushed a dark shade of red, and Carl closed his eyes for a moment, breathing through his nose and trying not to think of anything but seeing Enid today. 

 

“Dad, I’m gonna go to Beth’s and walk her to school. I need time away from the visuals. Don’t you ever stop? Jesus! It’s really gross.” Carl threw down his napkin as Rick and Daryl shook their heads and told Carl to be home in time for dinner, that Carol and Merle and Sophia were going to be home for dinner tonight with Uncle Jesse.

 

The small family cleaned up their breakfast, Rick running upstairs to put on the rest of his uniform, Daryl making sure Judy brushed quite well, and was syrup-free for her last day of school before christmas. 

 

“Ready, babe?” Rick asked, running downstairs and throwing on his hat. Daryl winked and nodded, Judy pulling him outside the front door. Rick closed the door with a laugh, whistling at Daryl a familiar wolf whistle as the man hoisted Judith in her car seat. Rick hollered at Shane, who had just pulled up from around the corner. 

 

“Hold up! Come on..” Rick groaned as Shane pulled up, music blasting from the speakers as he taunted Rick, pulling up every few seconds as soon as Rick reached for the car door. Daryl flipped off Shane, the two sharing a one-fingered salute before the two cars zoomed away, the occupants blissfully unaware that the twelve days of Rickmas would be … interesting. 

  
  


Judy ran up to her Uncle Merle, shrieking with delight as she was picked up in a large bear hug by her Uncle, his prosthetic hand holding onto a beer can. Aunt Carol shook her head, and smiled at Judy in the way Judy loved, that she and Carl were their special kids, as special as their daughter Sophia, who was still at school with Carl over at the high school. Today was a special day, because Judy would make cookies with Aunt Carol for the entire family, and Carl was bringing his girlfriend over, and Sophia was bringing Noah over with Beth, and everyone would be home today. Uncle Jesse was even coming over all the way from Alexandria to stay for the twelve days before christmas.

 

Judy chattered all the way home, sitting in between Merle and Carol in their old pickup, giggling every time the truck would backfire, or as Judy called it,  -fart- at a stop light. Carol rolled her eyes at Merle, knowing he had taken the truck specifically to make Judy laugh, otherwise they would have been driving their new SUV. “I heard you’re really looking forward to making the cookies for today’s guests.”

 

“Yeah! It’s gonna be super fun. I wanna make your special cookies, because Poppa and Daddy love ‘em and I wanna show Uncle Jess that I can cook, and do something nice and special for Carl and his girlfriend. Is she nice? I hope she will be nice to me and not mean like when Carl kicks me out of his room.”

 

“Judy, honey, Carl’s just … He likes his alone time now.” Carol said with a small smile, eyeing the driveway with a slight air of resignation, realizing she would be stuck with Judy’s chatter for the next two hours until Daryl and Rick would get home from work, and Jesse was due later that night when Carl would come home from practice _. It would be a long two hours _ , thought Carol warily as she eyed Merle, narrowing her eyes as the truck pulled into the driveway, running over a toy that squealed loudly, alerting Dog to their presence. 

 

“We’re home!” Judy hollered as she let Dog out of the crate, the German Shepherd mix drooling over Judy with delight, nails clicking along the floor with rapid clicks as a sliding door was opened by Merle, Carol spreading the ingredients on the kitchen counter. “Thank you, Uncle Merle. Poppa put the really good stuff up over the fridge, so Carl can’t find it. He said you’d really like the stuff an’ it would make you pee fire.”

 

“That’s my Jude.” Merle said with a wide grin, Carol shooting him a dark glare. “Maybe for later this week, when it’s… closer to christmas.” 

 

“Good boy.” Carol whispered, smirking at Merle as she slipped a chocolate chip into his mouth. “There’s more if you can behave, and keep Dog in line.” Dog bounced up to the counter, long nose sniffing at the edge, big brown eyes glinting with delight and mischief. 

 

“C’mon boy, let’s play with that  ol’ squirrel.” Merle flung a squeaky toy, a squirrel, and Dog ran off, long limbs skidding along the wooden floor. “I only got one hand, it’s gonna be awhile.” the beer bottle clinked on the table as the tv turned on, the volume turning up in the distance, Dog yipping along with the dogs on the TV. 

 

“Okay, Judy, do you think you can make this batch on your own? I’ve got to answer the phone.” Carol said with a sigh, the phone ringing showing the caller ID from King County Police. Rick was probably calling to make sure Merle hadn’t drunk through the moonshine Daryl had hidden up in the cupboard. 

 

“Sure, Aunt Carol- I can read the recipe and I made it before with you an’ I helped last year.” Judy said with a confident nod, her hands moving her long hair into a long ponytail, sweeping it over her shoulder. “I’ll even double the recipe, We’re working on fractions and mulitpication and stuff and I did this in school today.”

 

“Well.. okay, then. Have fun.” Carol said with a smile, moving towards the old-fashioned phone on the wall, eyeing the cord dangling from the wall. It still puzzled Carol why Rick and Daryl still insisted on keeping a land line in the house, especially one with a old-fashioned setup with a cord. 

 

“Dixon-Grimes residence, this is Carol speaking.” Carol said with a smile, as she heard Rick laugh. “Hi Rick, everything’s great here. Merle’s just nursing a bottle of Blue Moon while we cook. Yes, we’re starting on the cookies- and I’ll make dinner after the cookies are out of the oven.”

 

“Maybe we can just do pizza for dinner. Glenn can deliver, even.” Rick said with a sigh. “It’s gonna be a full house,and I’m sure you don’t want to have to cook for everyone tonight. Jesse called, and he said he’d arrive a bit early with his surprise for Judy.” 

 

“All right- I’ll just get everyone’s usual. Glenn will have fun with this delivery, I’m sure.” Carol said with a laugh as she and Rick chatted about the expected schedule, and when Daryl would be home with Carl and his mysterious girlfriend. Rick would be coming home from the station with his partner Michonne, and the Dixon-Grimes house would be bursting at the seams with guests that night. 

 

Carol turned to Judy, who had mixed up the liquid ingredients, and had begun mixing the solids in with the liquids. She grinned a big grin up at Carol, and thee two continued baking, the oven warming up the house, the house filling up with the smell of freshly-baked cookies. Merle had fallen asleep on the couch, woke up when Carol and Judy were cleaning up their mess, and the final batch was in the oven. Four batches were cooling, and ready to be frosted. 

 

Carol smacked Merle’s hand quickly before he could sneak off a cookie. Merle grunted, scowling at the two women, and turning to snicker softly as the door opened. Carl had come home, along with Daryl and the mysterious girlfriend. 

 

Daryl threw down his bag and his coat down on the side table, Judy jumping up in his arms, scattering flour everywhere. Carl snickered down at his little sister, the girl covering Daryl in smears of flour. 

 

“Is this your girlfriend?” Judy asked as she peered over Daryl’s shoulder down at the brown-haired girl who was hanging back shyly at the doorway, petting Dog as he tried to climb all over the petite girl, whose hair was pulled into a braid that hung over her shoulder. 

 

“Yes, this is my girlfriend Enid. Her mom is a nurse over at Atlanta Mercy, and her other mom is a cop for Atlanta PD. I think Dad and Poppa know them both maybe.” Carl introduced, the girl slipping her hand into Carl’s nervously. Carol smiled a small smile, making introductions as Judy ran off with Dog to throw a rubber bone around in the backyard until Uncle Jesse or Daddy came home with dinner. 

 

“Glenn’s on his way with the pizza and Maggie, Hershel is down with the flu, so he’s staying with Grandpa Hershel.” Daryl said as he put down his iphone. Carl nodded and sat down at the table with Enid, the two of them pulling a black box out of Enid’s backpack. 

 

“Oh! I heard about this game-” Merle began with a laugh, throwing his empty beer bottle in the recycling bin with a clink. “It’s real fun, baby brother will love it.” Merle sat down at the table, Carol at his side as she peered through the contents of the cards. 

 

“Oh my god, this is horrible.” Carol gasped out with laughter, reading various cards. “Cards against humanity, indeed. We should play this while we wait for Rick and Jesse, they can join in on the fun.” The adults sat around the table, peering at cards while they waited for the pizza to show up and the rest of the family. 

 

“Food’s here!” a shriek came from the backyard, and nails clicked along the floor, drool splattering on the wooden floor. Dog had heard the doorbell, and could smell the pizza. Judy was excited, she loved it every time Glenn and Maggie brought over pizza. The hoarde desceneded on Glenn and Maggie, boxes of pizza emptying rapidly due to voracious appetites. 

 

“Save the food!” Daryl shouted, pointing to Carol, who grabbed a box of pizza, holding it to her chest while Merle grabbed another. Moments later, a empty pizza box fell to the counter, a empty two-liter of coke pinged on the floor, and Glenn stood in the doorway, mildly stunned. 

 

“I’ll get the other pizza, I tried to warn you.” Maggie said with a quiet sigh, rolling her eyes as Carol nodded wisely, placing down the smashed pizza box next to Merle’s save. “What was saved?”

 

“Hawaiian, as usual- and a supreme. Good plan on getting that decoy pepperoni.” Daryl said with a grunt, half-smiling as the young adults returned for seconds and thirds.  “Put down that plate, Judith Carol, and say hello to Glenn and Maggie.”

 

“Hello.” All of the youngsters greeted Glenn and Maggie, their mouths filled with food. A moment later the door opened, Maggie with a pizza in her hands followed by two men in stetsons. Rick and Jesse had arrived in time for pizza, or whatever was left behind by Carl, Enid, and Judith after they had descended a second time on the pizza boxes. 

 

“Thank you, Uncle Merle. Hi, Uncle Jesse, you said you had a surprise!” Judith said with her mouth full, grease making its way slowly down her chin as she wiped her chin clean with her sleeve, Carol handing her a napkin with a sigh. 

 

“Yes, little lady, but I have to talk to your parents first.” Jess said with a raise of his brows, his Dixon blues glinting with mischief and delight. Judith shrieked, bouncing away after her older brother and Enid, jabbering about playing Uno or a new game on the ancient PlayStation. 

 

“What gift, Jesse?” Rick asked, leaning back on the countertop, Daryl at his side as Carol and Merle wandered into the kitchen, Merle curious to what shit his older brother was pulling now. 

 

“Well- Helena’s home right now, and we had a little talk. Seems someone got real busy, an’ our house is pretty full with the kids staying with us.” Jess said with a sigh, holding out his phone which showed a wallpaper of two smiling little boys, both with the Dixon blue eyes and dark brown hair, one boy with slightly curly hair resembling Merle’s. 

 

“That’s so sweet, Jess- no wonder you were so busy. Luke’s staying with you too?” Carol asked as she crooned over the photos. Jesse nodded, slipping the phone into his pocket. “Yeah- well, no, Luke’s in Afghanistan, so we got his kids, on top of our own.”

 

“Here’s your present. Merry Christmas- and happy birthday, too Mer.” Jess said with a nod, handing an envelope to Daryl and Rick. Opening the envelope, Rick and Daryl shared a glance, mouths opening in surprise.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yep. Hermione gave the okay and everything. Leni’s on board, too. The boys are excited too, and they can come over on Christmas. If.. if it’s okay with you guys.” Jesse said with a sigh, tilting back his hat and his eyes darkening with uncertainty. “Hermione wants it to go to somebody… well, she basically outright said you guys. If not, then you an’ Carol, Mer.”

 

“The fuck?” Merle said with a frown, looking over the letter that Daryl and Rick handed Carol, his prosthetic hand absently scratching at his worn jeans. “We’ve already got our hands full wi’ Sophia..”

 

“Let’s do it, Dare.” 

 

“What?”

 

“Let’s have a baby.” Rick said with a grin, his blue eyes shining with excitement. “Jude will love being a big sister, and Carl’s halfway out of here already.” Rick slid a hand around Daryl’s waist, as Daryl blinked up at his two brothers, who were munching on Judy’s cookies. 

 

“This is damn good. Judy make ‘em all?” Jesse asked, his stetson slipping down to cover an eye and his now-grey goatee full of crumbs. 

 

“Yeah, while I was on the phone. It tastes… yeah, really good. I can’t stop eating them.” Carol said with a murmur, Maggie and Glenn giggling as they ate the pizza with cookie crumbs on their laps. 

 

“Damn. These cookies.”

 

“Yeah, these fucking cookies.” Merle said with a grunt, nudging Jesse. The two brothers began to wrestle, Daryl and Rick moving out of the way as Carol yelled at them to take their horseplay out in the backyard. Daryl and Rick shrugged, Daryl moving down the moonshine from its’ hiding place. It wasn’t every day you got a baby, thought Daryl as he and Rick poured small shots of moonshine for themselves, watching Carol scream at Merle, who had Jesse in a headlock halfway out of the sliding door. 

 

“The TREE---- JESSE--” Maggie shrieked, as Glenn stood by eating a cookie and trying not to laugh as the two brothers crashed into the christmas tree, Dog barking and dancing along the chaos as lights and ornaments flew everywhere. Judy ran into the room, her mouth open in shock as Carl, Sophia, and Enid followed, the girls screaming at Merle and Jesse for being stupid, Carl snickering and Judy trying to tell Rick and Daryl about the fire that was starting to break out in the living room from the lights being smashed. 

 

“UNCLE MERLE!” Judy tried to get the adults’ attention, but the living room was thrown in chaos when Jesse was thrown into the xbox by Merle, the two men now sprawled on the living room floor, lights tangling everywhere and a faint sizzling noise could be heard by Judy. 

 

“FIRE!” Judy grabbed her Daddy’s big jug of water, throwing it on the fire, only to have it explode into a fireball, Merle and Jesse shrieking as they ran out of the front door, their pants on fire. 

 

“Yes, it’s Dumb and Dumber again- thanks, Rosita.” Rick said with a sigh as he hung up his phone, having dialed 911 the minute he realized he couldn’t stop Judy from throwing Daryl’s moonshine on her uncles. Dog yapped loudly, bouncing around the two men as flames shot out of the living room window. 

 

“I love your family!” Enid shouted, giggling as she hugged Carl, half-making out with him in the driveway. Carol stared down at the empty box of cookies, and ran to Daryl, grabbing the last one out of his hand. 

 

“These are pot cookies! Hide them!” Carol hissed, as Glenn stole the rest, munching on them and telling Maggie not to eat any. 

 

  
“At least it isn’t Christmas Eve, yet.” Rick said with a sigh, hearing sirens in the distance. He hoped Shane wasn’t on this shift, or he would never hear the end of it again. He still hadn’t gotten over the ribbing he had gotten for the time Merle shot the turkey out of the deep-fryer on to the Jones’ lawn and it had started a fire in THEIR kitchen. 

 

They’d tell Judy all about being a big sister later, Rick thought as he wrapped an arm around Daryl’s waist. “Yeah, I love your family, too.” Rick said with a half-giggle as he kissed Daryl on the cheek, the hunter staring at Abe, Rosita, and Eugene hosing down their living room while Carol and Maggie helped the two elder Dixons into Merle’s truck for a trip to Urgent care. 

 

“Merry Christmas, Poppa.”

“Merry Christmas, Daddy.” Rick whispered to Daryl, the two enjoying the relatively calm moment while they could. After all, three was a bigger number, and promised more chaos than two children had brought them. 


End file.
